


i'm here now

by moonlilac



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Platonic Love, just maknae and leader being cute, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlilac/pseuds/moonlilac
Summary: subin gets sentimental on his birthday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	i'm here now

seungwoo navigates through the dark apartment by muscle memory as he expertly steps over the half open cupboard and barely avoids landing into what looks like a puddle of spilled milk.

it’s not that late, not even midnight, but he’s pretty sure byungchan and sejun are knocked out in their rooms, if the synchronized snoring coming from behind their door is any indication. it’s been a long day, starting with them raiding subin’s room at midnight to wish him a happy birthday and ending with a group dinner at their favorite restaurant.

speaking of subin.

seungwoo cranes his head out from the kitchen to look at the room at the end of the hall.

the light is on, and seungwoo distinctly remembers hanse hollering that he was heading to the studio an hour ago, which means they shouldn’t expect him back before 4am.

curious, he knocks on the closed door. there’s no response, so he creaks it open ajar.

he pokes his head inside, only to find subin sitting on his bed, staring at nothing. “subinie?”

subin jolts slightly in surprise. “oh, seungwoo hyung. i didn’t hear you.”

seungwoo opens the door more to let himself in. “what are you doing?”

subin shifts on the bed to make room for him. “nothing. just thinking.”

seungwoo plops down, scooting backward until his back hits the wall and then dragging subin next to him. “about what?”

subin laughs a little, but snuggles close anyway. “i’m not sure. just everything?”

seungwoo smiles, an arm automatically going around the younger. he brings his face close to subin’s, until their foreheads touch and their noses rub together. “oho, looks like our maknae is growing up.”

“shut up, hyung,” subin says as he pushes him away, with a little pout that only makes seungwoo want to baby him even more.

they’re quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

“i missed you,” subin whispers.

seungwoo feels his throat constrict. he did, too. “i’m here now.”

he can nearly feel subin’s smile. “i didn’t think i’d get to spend my birthday with you this year.”

seungwoo tightens his grip, and subin moves to rest his head against his shoulder.

“happy birthday, subin-ah,” seungwoo says softly.

"it's a happy birthday with you here, hyung."

seungwoo smiles and drops a light kiss on top of subin’s head. there'd be many more birthdays spent together, he's sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy (slightly belated) birthday baby


End file.
